King Joe (KitsuneSoldier)
The King Joes are a line of combat robots produced by the Alien Pedan and other races in Kit's Continuity. History Origins Thousands of years ago, the Alien Pedan were an industrial race who mined for and sold their planet's unique metal, Pedanium, to other races. However, things changed when their planet was attacked by the Alien Zetton, who, having not developed their own bioweapon yet, looked to conquer Planet Pedan and take control of the industry for their own means. The Zettonians destroyed the Pedan capital and killed the royal family, throwing the planet into chaos. With the remaining combat forces rapidly conquered, all looked bleak for the Pedans, until an inventor named Josef came up with an idea so crazy, it just might work: build a giant Pedanium robot. So he did, and proceeded to pilot it into battle against the Zettonians, who were unable to stand up to the machine's power and surrendered soon. The Pedan people rapidly chose to elect their savior Josef as the new leader of their world, and the robot he used to save the planet came to bear his name: "King Josef", later shortened to simply "King Joe". After that, the Pedans would continue to build new versions of this robot to defend against other attempts at invasion. With their strong weaponry, the planet was not attacked again, and the Pedans, including Josef himself, made a new capital and developed their planet's society to new heights. Eventually, the Pedans even made up with the Zettonians, forming an alliance that would come to be known for both their technology and their conquests across the universe. The Pedans even shared the King Joe schematics with the Zettonians, who, using their own Zettonium metal, made a new version of King Joe. This version would become the Zettonian's second iconic weapon, after the bioweapon that shared their planet's name. At a later point, the Zettonians and Pedans alike began to be attacked by a pestilent race: the Alien Drache. The Drachians were known for stealth assault without any monsters of their own, and eventually managed to steal the schematics for King Joe, supplies of Pedanium and Zettonium, and even Zetton DNA. This eventually allowed the Drachians to use Zetton and King Joe for their own attempts at conquest. Official Ultra Series TBA Forms - Zettonium= King Joe (Zettonium Version) The Alien Zetton's version of King Joe, which uses Zettonium instead of Pedanium, giving it a few new abilities. TBA Powers and Weapons * TBA - The First= King Joe The First The first King Joe to ever be created, it single-handedly won the war with the Alien Zetton. It is presently on display at a museum on Planet Pedan, although it is still somewhat functional and could be piloted if absolutely needed. Powers and Weapons * TBA - Black= King Joe Black TBA Powers and Weapons * TBA - Scarlet= King Joe Scarlet TBA Powers and Weapons * TBA - Custom= King Joe Custom TBA Powers and Weapons * TBA - New Model= King Joe (New Model) TBA Powers and Weapons * TBA - Cyber= Cyber King Joe TBA Powers and Weapons * TBA - Perfect= Perfect King Joe Powers and Weapons * TBA - Dragoon= King Joe Dragoon TBA Powers and Weapons * TBA - Silver= King Joe Silver TBA Powers and Weapons * TBA - Byzantine= King Joe Byzantine TBA Powers and Weapons * TBA - Nova= King Joe Nova King Joe Nova is a version of King Joe designed to replicate the powers of Zetton. It is essentially the opposite of Death Zetton. Some aliens have given this model the nickname "King Z." Powers and Weapons * TBA - Zero= King Joe Zero TBA Powers and Weapons * TBA }} Trivia * I decided to give all the King Joes an organization page because of how many versions there are. * King Joe Nova's name was suggested by Emgaltan.